ferros_exodusfandomcom-20200214-history
Calgary Quarantine
This Page is a WIP and Subject to change. It is only basic ideas for now. The sea side city was once home to a large sea port and a bustling city. Sister city with fort wake, but far more modern in its construction. After the Ferros Exodus the city was put into lock down, people retreated inward to the urban core for easier control of the population. History and Industry Calgary was not always know as "The Quarantine" Or "Calgary Quarantine". In fact it was a bustling urban city with a large suburban ring around it. It had started as a sea port as a stop before goods where then trucked to Fort Wake. Large ships would come into port daily and large company soon built the skyscrapers that now dominate the sky of the city. Where Calgary was a relatively new city compared to Fort Wake it is also slightly smaller but with a more densely packed urban core nearer the shores instead of what most would think of as the center. Quarantine Start After the Ferros Exodus event the city of Calgary shut down its urban centers and ports in fear of alien contaminant coming in and causing an epidemic. Unfortunately once the Taint was created and developed it was tested all to near the edges of the cities suburban neighborhoods. The Taint spread and there was a full evacuation of the citizens to the urban center. countless hotels where turned into apartments at first, only the high end officials where able to have a bit more space in the existing apartments. The City was not keeping tainted in, more more became a settlement for those not tainted and protecting them. As the lands around it collapsed in the what seemed to be the apocalypse the office buildings where turned to greenhouses to sustain the people of the city. So man people densely packed in such close quarters caused many problems and was "fixed" with a more militarized police force as well as housing the military itself. Many of the officials of the government of Crown Republic of Aravea have choosen to stay in this place they deem same other then some of the lower end quarantines that are smaller and without electricity. Now The City is falling into disrepair without the appropriate materials to mend itself. Some roads have collapsed in sinkholes and some areas have been weakened or broken by earth quakes of the several years of stress under so many people in one place. There is an officer on each street corner and gate, watching to ensure only those with permits are able to enter or leave. This rule however can be waved with enough money to the right official or bribing an officer if they are sure you are free of taint. Many will warn you to walk carefully over the wooden planks that let people walk over the broken and sunk in roads. Notable Features Slums The Slums are the suburban areas surrounding the urban quarantine. Man houses are vacant or inhabited by those not fortunate enough to get into the urban areas in time. It is also home to many Ferros people whom wished to speak with Human officials or simply have no where else to go. There is a marketplace and several cobbled together stores in old houses there. There are even rumors of a Coronid that occupies a house in the Slums now and then that promises to clear the taint from the land, strangely only the Children have seen him so far. The Slums are one must stay for a while while waiting permits to enter the city if they have not obtained one though official channels. Port and Harbor "Largest port in Aravea" says the large sign slowly sinking into the ocean by the port. Laboratories The Fayman Laboratories are the bright white buildings near the shore. Many of its staff are on the higher end of life styles but there is a shroud of mystery about what they do in there other then try to cure the taint. Children tell stories warning others not to go near it or the white coats might scoop them up and bring them in where they will never been seen again. These rumors have never been proven. I wonder why it looks so well maintained? Hospital To the staff, it is the only running hospital left in the country. They might be wrong but they are slowly running out of supplies. Trivia - during the exudos when the sky ripped open in blood red a small island appeared out of no where above the main city park. It has been identified as a piece of ferros itself floating with the residual magic that it came with. It can only be accessed by balloon or other types of aircraft. Many coronids of high order buy there way into the city to see or study it. - non-humans are to be accompanied by 2 armed escorts at all times inside the quarantine zone after extensive tests and review to ensure they will not harm citizens. - Children would often try to climb the fence to gain access to the quarantine to steal food or other things. This along with raiders have led to the iron bars on windows and electric fencing around the quarantine.